Maka's Forgoton Birthday Part 1
by AW24
Summary: one out of 4 i hope this is a MakaXSoul fan fic. Maka is so absorbed in her school work and studding and forgets about her birthday and for the entire day soul goes on a spree of special events and lets say some romance and he continues the day after in a very very special way with Maka.
1. Maka's forgoton Birthday part 1

Here is a Soul Eater fan fiction (did u think I would stick with just Artemis Fowl?) I'll be writing Fan-Fics for all my fave books and anime so here is one for you guys interested in my writing

Thankyou to those who fallow and review my work!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is totally epic yet I don't own anything by them, Soul eater is owned by Funimation and Square Enix as far as I know, please support their official releases.

Maka's Forgotten Birthday Part 1

Soul's POV

Today was good, today was awesome, today was right. Soul thought this to himself he just felt good. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this day not even Blair on one of her sexy spasms. surprisingly enough she wasn't the one waking him. In fact no one was waking him strangely he did it all by himself. He went out of his room to the kitchen. No one was up but him. Blair was still sleeping on the couch in a new outfit not to anyones surprise. He covered her with a blanket that was on a chair, one it covered her and two she seemed a little cold so it worked both ways. With Maka not up there wasn't any breakfast, he knew why she was sleeping in it was her special day he didnt bother her if it was him he wouldn't want to be woken so he let her sleep. At first he though he would make cereal but it felt dull so he decided it was bacon time. He watched Maka do it enough times so why couldn't he do it? About 5 min later soul had made three eggs and 10 strips of bacon. 3 strips burned so he threw them out so that left 7 still a nice amount.

"Wow a cool dude like me can cook im sure to get the Girls now" he mumbled to himself

though he may say that there was only one girl he really wanted and she was peacefully snoozing away in her room at that moment. He at some of the eggs and left some over in the pan to keep warm, being so impressed with himself he thought he might brag to Maka.

" Wait if I tell her she might want me to make my own breakfast from now on", "i dont want that."

quickly an idea sparked in his head, he walked to Maka's room quietly trying not to disturb Blair who was fast asleep. He opened Maka's door slowly and peaked inside, there she was, asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful yet so beautiful. Soul shook his head as if it would get rid of the thought, he was thinking of Maka so much lately it started a little bit before they fought and destroyed the keshin. At first he thought it was just the madness but now he realized he was developing feelings for her. He opened the door fully and walked into Maka's room it was so neat and clean. Soul knelt beside her bed and oh so gently rocked her and tried to wake her. Slowly Maka's eyes fluttered open to be met by a smirking Soul Evans. She let out a quiet squeak.

"sorry didn't mean to startle you." soul replied

Maka aggressively came back with a "you didn't, now what do you want?"

ahh moments like this reminded Soul why he liked her.

"look I made breakfast would you care to join me?" Soul politely asked this

"Fine just let me get dressed"

"ok no prob" and soul stood up

"uh soul I mean in private" Maka said as she sat up in her bed

"Right sorry" Soul said as he left and closed the door behind him. I'm so cool I made her a surprise meal.

Maka's POV

I had the strangest dream yet in a way I don't think I would mind it happing in real life. The dream started simple like a normal day, I got up and dressed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for soul, but in this dream when I walked out soul was already eating something and left some for me that was strange it wasn't like him to do anything special for me, then he let me drive the bike to school and touch me how to work it. I felt a little uneasy when he held me at my waist but I could tell we both enjoyed it. In class we both got A's on our assignments and like stein had promised we were not required to do work for the rest of that week. We went home and that time soul got to drive and he took me to some fancy restaurant, again he never does anything nice for me so it was very of setting. And at the table I looked around no one was in the restaurant and I asked soul why?

"well Maka I reserved the entire place just for us, now would you care to dance?" we had a wonderful time and the waiter came to tell us that our dinner was ready. Once again we sat down at the small sound table, it was such a nice place It must have cost soul a fortune for everything. We ate our dinner and shared a few laughs and the soul brought out a small package wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on it. My favorite colors.

"Soul what is this? Whats the occasion?"

"You,re so strange Maka"

I frowned at this.

"it just a little something I thought you would enjoy, I picked it up at the book store while I was there"

A book store? Really sense when was soul at a book store and when did he start to read?

"But again whats the occasion?"

"Really Maka you would forget its your own birthday?"

I sat in shock, it was my birthday I though it was a week off, well maybe in real life but...

"don't look so shocked I can't do a little something for my girl?"

"Soul please can we keep this professional"

"maybe" he said showing his toothy grin,

god how I loved it I just wish I could kiss him just once. Then I was woken up buy someone nudging me. I was startled to see a happy soul looking at me, how embarrassing I wasn't even dressed. He informed me that he had made breakfast, that was strange sis the dream start over or something was I in a loop?

"sorry didn't mean to startle you." soul said

I calmly replied back "you didn't, now what do you want?"

"look I made breakfast would you care to join me?" Soul asked

"Fine just let me get dressed"

"ok no prob" soul stood up

"uh soul I mean in private" I said as I sat up

"Right sorry" and he left and closed the door behind him.

"Wow I wonder if this day will be as strange as that dream?"

I crawled out of bed and got dressed in my regular outfit. Soul made breakfast thats the first it better be something good and not a joke or I'll give him a good chop right between the eyes instead of his head.

Soul's POV

Maka finally came out of her room and sat down for breakfast, the look on her face told me she was impressed that I made eggs and bacon for me and her without burning down the apartment. I Smiled apparently to much because she told me to wipe the look off my face and I did, I owe it to her because today is Maka's day.

Maka's POV

When I came out soul was sitting at the table shoveling his food it looked like eggs and bacon but he had syrup on his plate I never full understood why he dips his eggs and bacon in maple syrup but I don't think I wanted to know. I sat in my spot and looked at the food, none burnt or undercooked. Wow I was speechless. I looked up to see a smug look on his face and told him to get rid of it and he did but it wasn't like him, usually we would get into a fight. Why was he being so nice? I finished my breakfast and he washed the dishes and I decided to shower, and well I was showering my mind set into the dream again, picking-up almost exactly were I left off, we were at the restaurant again and we had the table between us. Soul looked at me with a graceful stare and he pushed the small package towards me, I picked it up and it felt quite heavy and just by holding it I recognized what it was it was a hard back book. The question didn't seem to have an end, Why? I opened the package and his face lit up. I looked down at the book and it was one of the romance novels I had been wanting to read not many copies had been made only about 110 to be exact, but as far as I knew most were in high security or possession the rest were lost or burned.

"Soul... h-how did u get this?"

He jsu sat and smiled

"I know some people"

I quickly came back from my day dream to be met my some knocking noises, it was soul at the door.

"Hey Maka you have maybe ten minutes or were going to be late"

"ok I'll be right out" I said

as soon as I got out and packed all my things I walked with Soul down to the apartment's Parking area.

"Hey Maka"

"Yes Soul"

"Tell you What how about you drive today"

This was getting to weired was I predicting the future or something were was reality Soul never let me touch his bike what was going on, DAM IT SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!

"uuh S-Soul I don't think T-Thats such a good idea I mean seriously I have never-"

"Hahaha"

"what what are you laughing at hu whats so funny?"

"Oh Maka you crack me up sometimes, look just relax and feel the machine and it will work, if you can handle a soul resonance with me then you can handle a motorbike hahaha"

I wasn't so sure of this but it was worth a shot, I just hope I don't kill us on the way to school.

Cliff hanger lolz, not really. Ok so I'll have a few more parts to this and you guy will get to see what happened to Maka on her "special" day and if you didn't get the hint Yeah its Her birthday and she blanked. If anything I would think soul would forget but hey y not switch it up for a change hu?


	2. Maka's forgotten Birthday part 2

Thankyou to those who fallow and review my work!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is totally epic yet I don't own anything by them, Soul eater is owned by Funimation and Square Enix as far as I know, please support their official releases.

Maka's Forgotten Birthday Part 2

Maka's POV

Maka Just Gapped at Soul. Really? Really? He wants her to drive, she doesn't even have her drivers license is he asking to get killed? And if he is why not just jump in font of a car or go back to the past and let Medusa kill him or something this was CRAZY!

"oh so soul resonance is just that hard with me eh Soul"

"No Maka not at all and in any way I guess you could say I enjoy it"

He enjoys resonating with me? Ok his he flirting with me or asking for a good chop?

Someone wake me up dam it.

"look Maka if you have an issue balancing it I'll be on the back to help you ok?"

Well what do I take this for? When will he offer this to me again, ha thats a laugh of course never but thats probably why he wont let up on it.

"ok fine but if I crash you can't say a word I'm warning you right now, so if your bike is so precious to you then your making a big mistake."

"Lets just say I'm confident in you on this one Maka"

I should be recording this, Sense when was he up front with his feelings and about me of all people? Maybe he is a keshin or something. Should I chop him now or later? I get on the bike and the leather is cold and I shiver a little, Soul must have noticed that.

"Don't worry about the seat it will warm after you start the engine"

"Right..."

"How do I do that?"

"Hahahahahah"

"What? Whats wrong now"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Full ten on that one plat on top of his head and he shut up to, and again Some thing is wrong with Soul, maybe I have chopped him to many times and given him brain damage or something but when I chop him he usually deserves it, what I'm saying though is he is acting weired because he didn't yell at me or anything, he just grunted from the pain and came back with a smile. This is really starting to tick me off. Maybe I'll just kick and punch him until he fights back? It worked with previous enemies so why not now? Wait I cant to that he has to come to school alive. My thinking proses was interrupted by Soul starting to talk again.

"Good one"

"uh? Thank.. You?" What was I supposed to say really, like get a load of this chop Soul and hit him again?

"ok look get your foot onto the starter there, its like the choke it gets some gas to the engine when you cold start."

"i only read about this sort of thing so it was much different in real life, the books said nothing about the butterflies in my stomach.

"ok now take your foot of the choke put your thumb onto that red switch and pull back a tiny bit on the accelerator handle."

I did so as he told me.

"now push up on the red switch"

I did and the engine came to life roaring into the world. It Scared the shit out of me. I tried to hear Soul over the engine but I couldn't that well so he started to yell and well I guess it helped.

"Ok hold down the break and give it some gas!"

No one told me that such power and noise could come from such s small machine it was so invigorating and exiting, now I see why Soul has a bike and not a car, also why he takes joy rides all the time.

"Good now Maka just keep calm and try to find your way of balancing the bike"

Ha that should be easy I have rode other bikes before. I was dead wrong. I almost lost it but soul put his foot out and caught us.

"ok new plan just give it a small amount of gas and walk with it, when you think you can balance it just give it some more and pull your feet up"

I did what he said and it was nice to feel the engine purr along but it got hot quick and I thought I would burn my legs

"hey maka"

"yeah soul" I don't think he heard me over the engine

"you cant walk this to school you know if you don't drive we'll be late"

Screw that I have never been late to a class and I wont start now. I pulled back on the accelerator and gave it a bunch of gas to burn as soon as I did the engine took off and we went down the parking garage and all of a sudden I knew what to do, after watching soul it just came easily, I flew around the corner so smoothly with precision and out onto the road dropping of the curb getting us into the air, My first jump. I sped down the road doing 70Mph about 20 over the actual speed limit. I hope a cop doesn't see us. I could tell Soul was freak because his hands tightened around my waist. At first though I though I heard a faint chuckle come from him. We kept going smoothly and it was the best thing I think I had ever don't the vibrations the exhaust the air rushing at my face I felt so alive. With the speed I was going at we got to the academy much quicker than expected with 5 minutes to spare actually. So we walked off to Stein's class ready to take the test. I just hope that when soul took that ride yesterday that he wasn't messing around with black star so they could pass a test for once. Seriously he is going to hold me back if he doesn't get it together. Oh well it was still fun but even with all the excitement I still felt I was forgetting something.

Soul's Pov

Wow Maka is one crazy girl on a bike. I'll have to get her to drive more often. She started off a little shaky but I think Now she knows what she is doing, I know she enjoyed it besides I got to hold her at her waist and she didn't chop me while she was driving. I'm so cool right now. Still something bothers me, I'm trying to be nice and all because its her birthday but when I do she looks at me like I'm some kind of lunatic, why? It is here birthday I should be nice but its like she doesn't know what day it is. Is it possible she forgot? Wait is that even possible first of all? * Sigh * knowing Maka she could probably find a why to do that. Still it's not like her to forget can a exam really do that to her? You would think her father would remind her. Were is that loony anyways? He is either buying Maka a gift or drunk with some random hot stranger. It is so easy to imagine, wow and he is a death scythe I'm going to have to deal with him once I'm one too. So uncool. Well can't worry now because with all that tutoring I did yesterday with stein will pay off and me and Maka wont have to do all that extra work for the re-test if we can ace this, I'm surprised Stein didn't tell Maka I was planning this, but thats not a matter either once he announces the scores and we ace, I'm taking her out to lunch then later a quiet dinner, this is so awesome. Maybe she'll pay me back my not chopping me for a year or so.

"Ok students class has started I'm passing out your test now, once you have enter you name and the date and begin good luck to you all, we don't want to retake this now do we?"

Stein stopped and looked at me and hand me my test, and had a smirk on his face

"good luck Soul, and may I also say good luck with what comes after the test"

he ended with a small chuckle I just glared at his back as he walked back down to his desk when he turned around he started the clock. 1 HR it said. He turned around and looked at me and shot me a thumbs up. At that moment I think I turned red

"Soul" Maka whispered to me "what did he mean by good luck after the test?"

"nothing, lets just ace this ok?"

Next Chapter: See if Soul passes that test or not and ruins his plans or not, plus did Maka really forget her birthday or is she just faking to go on a free lunch date with soul?

Next time in chapter 3 of Maka's forgotten birthday

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I MINGHT BE ABLE TO THROW IT IN THERE.

Good and bad reviews are welcome I want to know what you guys think so I can improve


	3. Maka's forgotten Birthday part 3

Thankyou to those who fallow and review my work!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is totally epic yet I don't own anything by them, Soul eater is owned by Funimation and Square Enix as far as I know, please support their official releases.

Maka's Forgotten Birthday Part 3

Soul's POV

Dang talk about stress this is so not cool. Well an hour is gone and I had finished the test, not so sure that everything was right but it was better than an F besides that was my current grade anyways, I looked over at Maka she just had a smile on her face holding her test waiting for Stein to pick it up.

"ok students your hour is up pleas stop working and be ready to hand in your test"

He picked up the test which to forever and I don't know why. I mean I'm not a genius or anything but it shouldn't take a half hour to get a 5 page test from 18 kids you know what I mean. I looked at Stein and nodded. He nodded back, looks like I did well, you needed a A- or higher to pass so when he nodded that must have meant I passed, I thought of that in tutoring I can't believe I got him to do it this was so cool. Now it was time to take Maka out to lunch. Thankfully we have time to kill it was only about 9:30 or so at that point so we can go do something for an hour and a half.

"ok students I will call the names of the students who passed this test the rest will be doing work for till the end of this week the personnel who passed are exempt from this class till next week"

This was going to be huge, I hope Stein wasn't messing with me or im screwed.

"I Will say the names from the highest passing score to the lowes passing score we have 7 passing students but sence your partners didnt pass that goes down to a select few. 4 People"

Stein adguste dhis glasses and glared at me I started to sweat and I gulped.

"first with the highist passing score is Maka congratulations, Second will be OX and third is his partner Harvar, congrats to you both."

My heart was beating farter than my bike could get up to 70 miles and hour or my brother snowmobile which might I add is quick like less than a minute quick its crazy but cool and now I was loosing my cool.

"Well im proud to announce this last one here"

Maka leaned over and glared at me

"soul if you didnt pass i'll kill you"

"not to worry Maka I got this"

Stein but in at that moment

"Well Soul you were one of the kids with the lowest grade in this class besides Blackstar"

Blackstar started to hell something but someone shut him up quick everything was muffled after that maybe Tsubaki got him or something.

"Well as I was saying, Soul you no longer have an F in this class you now have a B+ which is a big leap"

I wanted to yell at him, get to the point man did I pass or what?

"But also Soul I would like to congratulate you for passing with an A- you and Maka are exempt from this class for the rest of the week, now will those teams come down for the week pass please"

I got down there first and he said good luck with her and I just sneered at him that dude creeps me out sometimes. I waited at the door for Maka but Stein stopped her for some reason and shook her and and said something else to her and she laughed, probably one of his stupid smart person jokes no one understands. Maka came running at me with joy and hugged me and I could have swore she almost kissed me but stopped herself.

"Soul.."

"Yeah Maka?"

"Thankyou, thankyou for studying and passing it means a lot to me that I don't have to sit in there and review what I already know"

"haha no prob a cool guy like me can always do something nice for his partner"

"Oh and soul, why are you being so nice? It isnt like you. You know that right?"

"It's the least I can do on your special day"

"Oh yeah, r-right"

"oh and Soul?"

"yeah"

"Stein said u wanted to take me out for lunch were to u want to go?"

I held a strait face and then it clicked with me THAT DIRTY RAT MOTHER F***ER HE TOLD HER WHAT THE HELL ! Wait Soul calm yourself her bro keep cool hold a straight face you told Stein you would get him good if he said anything, you know what to do. I came back to reality and took a deep breath. I turned to Maka who looked at me politely.

"Maka hold on one sec will you?"

"um ok?"

I walk back into the class closing the door behind me Stein turns to me and I keep walking straight up to him, then face to face I landed a good punch into his mouth. Damn it felt good. After a moment he got up laughing. Seriously this guy has some screws loose and not just the one sticking out of his head.

"I see I foiled your surprise plan ehh Soul? Hahahaha"

"Whatever u crazy cook I told you not to say anything or I would get you and I did." * sight *

I calmed myself as quickly as I could

"ok look now that I hit you, you can hit me back just to even things out"

"ok fair enough but I'll save this "punch" for later hows that sound, so when u fail something or mess up I can use it then. Deal?"

"Fine deal" I go in to shake his hand and I pull him up from the ground but as he came up... he landed a solid punch in my face. I fell to the ground like a rock. Not cool. Stein spoke up immediately

"lesson one Soul always keep your guard up got that?"

"yeah"

"Yes what Soul?" as he holds a hand behind his ear.

I sigh "Yes professor"

I swore that I heard black star laughing under his breath I bet the rest of the class was to, how humiliating thankfully maka wasn't watching to see me have my ass handed to me by a stitched up teacher. That would be terrible I'll be dealing with this for sure when we have to attend class again

"Good you are excused now, so go use that weeks pass to your advantage"

He looks down at me and winks, that guy is so off maybe that screw in his skull is loose or something.

I get up and walk out thankfully my bloody nose stopped so maka didn't see. I swore though I saw the door shut just as I started to walk toward it, no matter really its just a door right. I came out to be met by a puzzled Maka, maybe I should have just taken my chances with Stein and stayed in the room.

"Soul? What did you do?"

"Oh you know... guy stuff"

"No Soul, No I don't know. I'm a girl remember"

"lets just forget about it ok, now were do you want to go for lunch its on me ok"

"ok"

Maka's POV

Soul left me in the hallway! How rude I though we were going to lunch! Well thats what Stein said at least. My inner monologue was interrupted by a strange noise at first I didn't know what it was I recognized it from the movies though a few seconds later it was a punch. Was there a fight in Stein's class? I got to get a load of this. I peaked through the door quietly and saw something horrifying, Soul was standing above Stein and well as for Stein he was laid out flat on the ground. Soul had his hand in a fist, what on this earth would posses soul to punch out a teacher? He just got on good terms with him to did he want to get kicked out or something? For a moment I wanted to get in there and help stein but he got up and was laughing. Did Soul punch him so hard that the screw in his head came loose or something? I heard him speak up so I tried to listen and well it was a odd conversation it went a little like this.

"I see I foiled your surprise plan ehh Soul? Hahahaha"

Wait did he say, surprise? Did soul not want me to know we were going to lunch together? Oh well to late now hu.

"Whatever u crazy cook, …... blah ...blah blah blah blah blah...you can hit me to even this out"

"ok fair enough but I'll save this "punch" for later hows that so when u fail something or mess up I can use it then. Deal?"

"Fine …. mumble mumble

then out of no-wear as Soul pulled Stein up he brought a punch into his face and that laid Soul out good, I was a little worried but what I really wanted to do was go in there and yell GO STEIN for getting that single punch on Soul, then he spoke again.

"lesson one Soul always keep your guard up got that?"

"yeah"

"Yes what Soul?" as he holds a hand behind his ear.

"Yes professor"

"Good you are excused now, so go use that weeks pass to your advantage"

to his advantage really, if thats what soul was going to do he might as well just have laid down on the floor and slept. I closed the door as quickly and quietly as I could I didn't want soul to know I was spying on him that would be really embarrassing, then knowing him he would probably say I was just like my father and if he did I would lay him out just like Stein did. Soul came out of the room and he didn't have a scratch on him I was surprised the only other thing was I think his nose started to swell a little. We chose a place to eat and once again soul let me drive his bike, it was nice to know what I was doing so that way I could just speed through death city and not have Soul lecture me or get freaked because the bike wobbled a little bit. I chose a little Italian restaurant its a corner spot but it was still nice, it didn't have a great over look of the city but the food was cheap and great plus there was no one there so it was just me and soul, we had time to talk and eat our pasta. I never knew he was such a fan on Parmesan cheese he nearly used half of shaker they gave us.

"Hey Soul?"

"yeah?"

"umm were did you go, like yesterday and the day before"

he swallowed and used the napkin to wipe some sauce off his face. When the hell did he learn etiquette? Usually he just belches and doesn't bother to wash his hands or face afterwards. Once I think he tried to tell me that it was his way of showing he admires my cooking, I don't know it never made much sense to me so I just put up with his habits. If he knew that then he would know why I chop him so much.

"Well do you really want to know?"

"Soul why else would I be asking hu?"

"alright alright, look I went off to Steins place and he he helped me study. I wanted both of us to pass and well I had this day planned for a while and I didn't want it to be ruined by us having to sit in a stupid class room."

Wow I was speechless, Soul had gone to the one person he hates most besides my father and asked for help? He must have something big planned but y what was the big deal, and all for me. I felt myself blush a little. For me it was all about me. I was getting ticked my mind was telling me something and I couldn't figure it out the only thing that popped into my mind was calender. What the hell was that supposed to mean. We ate our meals and talked, and not Coffey house bulshit I mean we talked, like personal stuff. Best and worst moments in our lives, what or likes dislikes, beliefs and disbeliefs, what we like best about each-other, it reminded me why I was with soul in the first place, we had a good amount in common, not everything but like a half so it balance and it wasn't like being with a version of me every-wear I went. That would be fun for a while but it would get boring real easily. We sat in the dinner for a little while and then a nice couple came in and we though we would let them have the restaurant for a while. Soul let me drive all around the city and we toook a long time with that, no doubt he enjoued it though sitting close to me holding my waist. It was an amazing combination of feeling honestly it reminded me of some deeper feelings I have for Soul and well I never bothered to act on them because we decided to become mister and weapon so I never had the chance. I wonder if he felt the same and that was why he was doing all these nice things like how he payed both times to refill the gas tank and told me I didn't have to pay him back, I know it was his bike and all but I was the one doing all the driving he could have at least let me pitch in i don't know maybe I was loosing it or maybe the exhaust fumes were getting to me. It was getting late and I said we should head home for dinner. Soul brightened when I said dinner. He must be pretty hungry fro the smug look on his face.

"hold on Maka I planned something one sec"

Planned something? Really I just waned t go home and sit on the computer to try and find those two novels, strange how one was in a dream of mine. Did I really want them that bad? Soul pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, it looked like a relic, I would think that him of all people would be up to date with tech.

"Hey, is the stuff ready? Good good , thankyou we will be there soon" he hung up the phone

" Maka are you ready for a good night?"

well if I was at home maybe but so far this night was going pretty good so lets see how he tops it off

"Sure Soul im ready"

"Good"

Next Chapter: What does Soul have planned that is so big will Maka remember its her birthday and will she ever get the two novels?

Next time in chapter 4 of Maka's forgotten birthday

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I MINGHT BE ABLE TO THROW IT IN THERE.

Good and bad reviews are welcome I want to know what you guys think so I can improve

P.S. I think there will be a part 5 or 6 to this series so heads up it will be here soon


	4. Chapter 4

HOLLY FREAKIN' SHIZZZ WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED THISSS! OOMMMMGGGGZZZZZZ IM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG BRO AND DUDETS. ITS LONG AND I HAD A BUNCH OF SPELLING TO FIX AND I BET I STILL MISSED A BUNCH (let me know on the stuff I did miss k?) PLUS I WAS BUSY WITH JOBS AND PACKING SO STUFF WONT BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE.

So I'll leave you guys with this. _

Thankyou to those who fallow and review my work!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is totally epic yet I don't own anything by them, Soul eater is owned by Funimation and Square Enix as far as I know, please support their official releases.

Maka's Forgotten Birthday Part 4

Soul's POV

Well it was time. Maka wanted to get some dinner and go home, well she had another thing coming something totally awesome, I bet no one has ever done something so awesome for her birthday not even her father. I finished up getting the gas in the tank and I walked into the small store to pay the guy at the counter, Maka was waiting outside and the clerk stopped me before I left.

"Hey kid"

"Yeah what?"

"nice job"

"She isn't my girlfriend bro"

"She should be you to would make a nice couple"

"You don't even know me and you are telling me this"

"yup, but take it from an older guy, act when you have the chance you know what I mean?"

"yeah I do"

"Tell you what, you know what kind of candy she likes?"

"Yeah, Twix but I'm a kitkat fan myself"

"Well here take a king size twix for your girl and a kitkat for yourself"

"Wow really no charge"

"hey you got a good thing going with that girl and you have bought a lot of fuel from me so its the least I can do"

"Well thanks man thats cool of you"

"Hahahah, well ok good luck kid"

"Thanks" not that I need it anyways the ride is about 10 minutes from here so the candy will hold her over hopefully and then we can stop off at the house and change.

I walk out of the store over to Maka and closed up the gas tank and check the oil level really quick.

"You want to drive home too?"

"I thought you said you had plans for us?"

"Oh I do but we need to change for this, into something nice, kinda fancy I guess you could say."

"Wow really?"

I could tell she was being sarcastic on that one.

"Well do you want to drive or not?"

"No you can drive now it is your bike, I don't want you getting lonely from being away from it."

I could hear the sarcasm again. If only she knew, I don't need any old bike I only need her.

"Alright then, so you wont mind holding onto me for a change then?"

"I guess"

Funny she blushed when she said that.

"Stop looking at me Soul."

"ok ok fine"

We get on the bike and I go straight home, it did feel good to be back on a bike again and even better to be doing 80 in a 35 zone. When we got to the parking garage for the apartment Maka jumped off first thing to scold me about going so fast.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US HURT?"

"Hey hey hey, you're one to talk miss 70 in a 40 zone"

"So that wasn't even double and it was my first time to you did well over double"

"ok ok sheeesh point taken.. but.. did you have fun is the real question?"

She stopped and I saw all that anger just disappear like sand in the wind.. or something like that im not good with metaphors I should have payed attention in literacy class when we still had it. She stopped and again I think I saw her blush as she looked down at the ground.

"Um yeah I did, I had fun Soul... thankyou."

The sun was setting not much time left I gave her the candy bar and she gave me a hug and she insisted on paying me back. What was with her its her flippin'... ?... She doesn't know... She forgot? Wow, this could work.

"look lets head up and get ready we have to meet the reservations"

"umm Soul what reservations?"

"Haha you'll see come on we need to hurry"

I take my keys out of the ignition and we walk to the apartment, it wasn't even my birthday and I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

Maka's POV

I finished off the candy bar as we head up to the apartment, I shared a little with Soul and he gave me some of his kitkat, I don't get why he likes them so much there isn't even caramel on them. I wonder how it would taste if you dipped a kitkat in Carmel. (some one reading this will try that I know it) As we walked up the stairs I considered asking him about the kitkat but what was the point really, he would try to tell me that his is better because only cool guys eat kitkat or something stupid. We walked into the apartment. I'm surprised that Soul had remembered his key for once and didn't have to ask me. Soul immediately went to his room to change, I set my books, school stuff and candy down and started to walk to my room but when I turned around Soul was already ready in front of me in his best black suit, Jesus did he Strip in his room or something? and have that on under all his close? what hurry was he in?

"Well you have 5 minutes Maka"

"um o-o-ok"

I went into my room, honestly I didn't know what in this flippin' world to wear, how do you dress yourself for someplace you have no clue about, you don't know if you need to look like a couple or if you need to look fancy or any of that stuff if only Soul was in my room I would slug him and demand to know. So that made me think back to when my father got me a black dress I still had it in a box in the back of my closet I honestly didn't want it, it came from a boozed up crazy red head who hurt my mother why on earth would I want it besides it was to big for me, well when he gave it to me at least. Well I guess now is better then never but if my father is at this place and sees me in that stupid dress I swear I will kill soul and chop my father until some brain damage took effect, not that he wasn't brain dead already. After a few seconds I was dressed but I couldn't get my hair right , I can always dress fast but my hair stops everything. **Why wouldn't it f***kin' straighten! **I didn't want my normal pig tails with this dress, purple or green just didn't match with this style of black. It was a tube dress kinda tight though and with just two straps and an open back, not a huge gap but a little. It had flared transparent ends too. It was above my ankles and I'm not sure if it was supposed to be or not. But whatever I found some dress shoes and thank god they were not heals I hate heals, my father bought them for me once. He was out cold for a week, I don't think I need to explain any further. Well may hair was as good as it was going to get I took enough time so I might as well show Soul. I came out of my room and Soul was leaning back in one of our kitchen table chairs. As soon as he saw me his jaw dropped and he fell backwards out of the chair onto the floor with a loud thud. I take it he likes the dress.

"Well Maka you knocked me off my feet hahaha"

Don't be so literal Soul, now are we going or not? I should probably get over there and check to see if he is ok or not.

Soul's POV

I was sitting in the chair and leaning back, what was the point of sitting and don't being comfortable? Maka comes out in this amazing black dress I have never seen before, were on earth did she get it? She was absolutely stunning, beautiful all those good words, I just wanted to get up there and kiss her. When I tried to move though I lost my balance, and fell out of the chair with. Uncool. I started to get up thinking of what to say, nothing. I had nothing to say I was speechless she made me speechless, think Soul think, come on man think this is your chance don't blow it!

"Haha you knocked me off my feet maka." -blew it-

I got up and picked up the chair nothing broken on me or the chair that was good. Maka was at my side in a hurry asking if I was ok or if I hit my head, I don't think I did or did I? Hu not sure.

"you're alright?"

"im fine maka, don't worry lets go we don't want to miss the reservations"

"Soul im not going unless you're ok if you passout while we're driving, I swear if you don't die I'll kill you for scaring me"

Wow didn't think she cared that much surprising enough, I reassured her and we got going and the ride was smooth as ever at night you would think everyone would be out because its time to party but the roads were bare. It took us about 8 minutes so I had no issue walking the door all dressed up and not being late for once. The waiter came up to me and we talked.

"Ah so good to see you sir I expect this is her and you are here for your reservations?"

"You got it."

That waiter guy just rubbed me the wrong way even when he was in a suit. It must have been that monocle he wore I just didn't like it gave him a sinister look. I shouldn't worry its Maka's night and this needs to be perfect. The waiter takes us to our table and in the background a jazz band starts to play, then a piano comes in along with a sax to mix with the trumpet and with that they were all in sync. Maka was easily enticed by the piano I could tell what she was going to say to me next.

"Hey Soul"

"Yeah"

"You should play for me again sometime"

"Maybe" dang I was spot on with what she was going to say, now if only we had a piano at the house might I play but I'd rather not. Too many memories of my parents, it sends a cold shiver down my spine.

"um Soul?"

"Thats my name, try not to wear it out"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok maka don't take it so seriously, what did you want to ask?"

"Well this place is empty if you haven't noticed the only people here is us the band and the people in the kitchen, why"

"To let you know maka I have reserved this entire place for the next hour and forty five minutes just for us"

"UHH what no way! Why ? Didn't that cost a fortune?

"Maka Maka Maka calm down ok look, … do you know what day it is?"

Maka's POV

Soul leaned in with a smirk on his face and asked me what day it was. What the heck I don't know what does it matter! Well lets see yesterday was Wednesday so today is Thursday, so Thursday the 13 or 14th no big deal.

"Uhh Thurs-"

"No no no, I mean the month and day"

"The month?"

"Yup"

"UM April 14 why"

"Do you know what the 14th is Maka?"

"Of course April 14 is my birth-"

"Aahhh see and today is th 14th now isn't it"

I broke out in red. HOLLY SHIT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET I DIDNT MAKE PLANS OR HAVE A PARTY OR TALK TO ANY ONE SOUL WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID ANYTHING AND HE IS TAKING ME ON A DA-.

"Wait"

"Thats right Maka, Happy 15th Birthday"

I stared down at my feet and felt my face heat up quickly again, no doubt my face was the color of his crimson under-shirt. The waiter came up behind Soul and handed him a light blue starkly package like the one in the dream only thicker and with lighter wrapping paper. He set it on the table after making what seemed like a designated place, he moved his napkin and silver wear. What was weird he treated it as if were a nuclear bomb or something.

"Well Maka lets have a dance shall we?"

"But Soul whats in the package?

"Thats for later, no worries now may I treat you to a dance? Just for the birthday Girl."

He held out his hand and had the sweetest smile on his face. He looked like a happy little puppy how the F**k do you deny that, now I understand why people are always wanting to adopt little cats, I did for a while but Blair kinda ruined that one for me, well whatever I wanted a kitten again.

"Sure Soul, why not"

Honestly I'm not the best at dancing, I know all girls want to be swept of their feet on the dance floor or something stupid like that but not me I wanted to stay as far away from the dance floor as possible. Maybe someone like me will sweep me off my feet in the reference section of the library, only Soul would know that I want that and I can trust him not to spread it. We got onto the dance floor and the band was prime and we waltzed it was really nice for Soul to do something like this but all while it was happening he didn't once take his eyes off me, he looked so happy and well it kinda pissed me off. STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME SOUL! I only wish I could say that out loud and chop him one but for what he was doing for me, on my birthday he must have given away every penny he had just for me. I blushed a little no one has ever been so nice to me, it felt different, my father always tried but I would rather not go into detail on that.

Soul's POV

Maka was so beautiful tonight, she was absolutely stunning I couldn't stop looking at her I got lost in her eyes they were so green it mad me feel warm and happy inside and I couldn't seem to get enough of that feeling I wanted it to last. She kept blushing and looking away, it was quite cute actually it was just another thing I loved about her she was so shy and I well I like it because it means that when she opens up its really meaningful and truthful and she has only opened up to me and well I was grateful in a way, I guess you have to look at it like this, she hates her father to her core and he is her only blood only family because her mother is god knows were and she only opens up to me to talk to me and well that means she values me a little more then family or thinks of me like family, she would bring her feelings to me rather than her father and I could easily turn it around into a rumor or joke or something humiliating to the entire school town or world and yet she trusts me, and I owe her one, and I think I showed my gratitude. The waiter came and said the cooks were ready to make anything we please I ordered a dish of penny vodka pasta, spicy and cheesy I wonder why they put the word vodka in it supposedly there wasn't any in it at all, maka ordered some normal Linguine

"Maka order whatever you feel like, my wallet is wide open don't worry about it have anything you want don't worry about prices ok"

"Umm really its to much I cant do that what will we do for rent? Seriously"

"Maka its ok have what you really want, I payed the rent off for the next 2 months it's ok"

"Ok then can I get a Parmesan tortellini with extra marinara?"

"Of course"

The waiter left and had the meals prepared fresh and said we had about eight minutes and the meals will be ready.

Maka's POV

Of course, of course is what he said to me looking at me with his dreamy red eyes so happily, is he on dope? Should I be worried I'm already freaking out here maybe I'm drugged! I didn't know it was my birthday, Soul is on a rich man binge, not to mention a romantic spree, and Reserved an entire restaurant just to have a dance with me and dinner. For once I think I want my father to come in and break us up, but also in a way I didn't. I'm such a contradiction, I liked being close to soul and I admire what he was trying to do but it was all to much all so sudden it was an onslaught of emotions from him, has he been bottling all this up? If so how long? Why were there so many damn questions! We danced a little more and I got a little uneasy after some twirls so we stopped and went to our seats. The band kept playing and the song was quite familiar, Soul had once played a song for me before we became weapon and mister and he told me "This song is who I am," and he played the most beautiful song I think I had ever heard, it was in the air, the man behind the piano was splaying the song and it seemed there were matching parts for the rest of the band. Soul spoke up.

"I'll be damed they learned it that quick."

"What?"

"Maka I know you liked the song i played for you that long time ago so I replayed it and made some sheet music for it and made a few extra parts for it, then I came her a few times a month to listen to this band play, we talked a bunch and I convinced them to learn the song but not play it for anyone, only on this day could they play it just for us."

"Soul why would you go to all this trouble? You're not on dope are you?"

"What! No! Maka I'm doing this for you"

"But why. Why why why, tell me Soul"

"Lets just have dinner shall we thats our meal there"

The waiter placed our meals down in front of us and said

"Here is to the soon to be couple, enjoy" and he walked away.

"Soul tell me now or I'll use this chair to knock your brains from your head."

"Maka I'll tell you everything but lets eat I'm hungry and I think you are too."

Can't deny that I was hungry everything looked delicious, so we ate and I asked more questions and Soul did answer just not in the best ways, I decided to throw off the questions and enjoy myself but as soon as we got home soul had another thing coming, lets just say a game or 50 questions. We finished up and the waiter took out plates and said he would be back with the cake and ice cream.

"Soul"

"Yeah"

"Before when the waiter said here is to the soon to be couple what did he mean are you wanting to be a couple?"

"Maka nothing would make me more happy then to be with you but I really don't want to ruin anything ok, so I would rather leave it to you I don't want to force you into anything. Also you were asking what the package was well here. Open it."

Soul handed me the package and I took it from him when the wrapping paper moved on whatever was under it it felt waxy and rough like a plastic it was a little of setting but I opened it, I was amazed that Soul put some effort into something for once you should have seen the corners on this packaged they were perfect I should have taken a picture or something, if I was ever mad at soul for some reason there was a but load off black mail strewn about this day. I opened the package and it was blacked out plastic.

"Soul this isn't a joke is it?"

"Nope its just the shipping paper, open it you're going to love it."

I opened the plastic and there were to books in my hands, parts of one of the rarest collections, well supposedly. They are acclaimed very good books though they were the ones I had been searching for for over 2 years now, Death in Venice and Toura De Romance in Italy, how on earth did he come by these as far as I knew they were lost or burned, or in high security of the person who actually owned the book or books.

"Soul how did you get these? You didn't rob a bank or something did you?"

"Hahaha Maka I didn't rob anyone lets just say I know some people and they owed me ok"

"Like mafia tradesmen?"

"What? No"

"Your parents?"

"Nope"

"Your brother?"

"AH auh"

"Kid? He has a huge library"

"NO"

"Then who?"

"Maka don't worry about it its a gift from me to you, just enjoy it, do you like or not?"

"Well I do like it but how did you now? you cant read minds and if you can why not tell me?"

"It's simpler than you think, when ever you got off the computer and I got on you left a page up on two books usually a buy website saying they were out of copies or some kind of biography page, so after seeing it about 12 times I figured you were dieing to have them so I talked to some friends and pulled some strings and was able to get them, granted not the best condition that you may want but still both are the enter whole book."

"Soul I-I"

"Look Maka when was the last time you had something special done for you?"

"Well a long time ago"

"Exactly, you deserve it, especially with what we have been through and putting up with me for all these years. Even if this did come from some Mafia tradesmen."

I giggled a little and when the Waited gave us our slices of cake he gave Soul a funny look when he said mafia, hopefully he didn't get any ideas.

"Ma' am Would you like the rest of the chocolate cake to go once done with your piece here?"

"Sure why not" and he left to go package it, I quickly got back to Soul though.

"Don't you think its a little much?"

"For you. Not. At. All."

I couldn't help but blush, this was the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time, I doubt my father would be able to do such a thing. I looked down at the books sitting in my lap, almost brand new, for me, after more than two years they were here in my lap. I couldn't help but to cry a little.

""Soul * sniff * thankyou"

"WWWAAA! Why are you crying! did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all."

Soul's POV

OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! What the heck maka isn't supposed to be crying, she should be happy, what do I do I though she wanted the books? Crap so uncool. What do I say! shit!

"Uh-hh hey umm look don't cry, it's ok I can always get you something else."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AAAHHH gah what the heck maka those are a present not a weapon!"

"Soul haven't you ever heard about of tears of joy?"

"UM? No"

"Well they exist and I wasn't crying they were tears of joy ok, got it ? Or should I chop you again?"

"Um? No ? No chopping and ok I get it."

"You are so stupid sometimes you know that Soul"

"Hey I did all of this for you didn't I ?"

"Yes you did, and thankyou for that."

Her tone suddenly got quiet and serious there was a sense of happiness in there, she was being honest and well I think that she really enjoyed what I had done. Time to finish part three of the plan. I pull my chair beside hers and put my arm around her, and she leaned into my shoulder, she opened the book and read some to me while we listened to the band play. After a few pages we stopped.

"Hey maka?"

"Yes soul?"

She looked at me with her wide green eyes, it made me feel warm and happy inside. She looked so stunning I wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her and never let go of her, she meant so much to me.

"How about one last dance? Just us"

"Soul there isn't anyone else here silly"

"I know but what do you say?"

"Alright"

Once the cake was on the table in the box we got out to the dance floor. We waltzed for a little while and to my surprise I didn't get my feet stepped on I think she was getting the hang on this.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Look I guess I can answer some of your questions now, just because ok."

"No need, you did all of this for me, what are a few questions hu? Besides most have been awnsered already without me needing to ask"

"Well then let me answer just one ok"

"Sure"

"You asked me why the waiter said "to the soon to be couple", well thats because, I have a question for you"

"Answering a question with a question not so smooth, thats not like you Soul."

"Well its a big question, and well its only yes or no."

"Well spill it already, do you want your answer or not?"

"umm well- I , could, will ahhh"

"Come on Soul it can't be that hard"

"Look .. Do you want.. to go out with me?"

She stopped, pulled away and took a few steps back then just stared at me with wide eyes, oh please god, let her say yes, thats all I want just let her say yes.

"Soul I-I, its so sudden"

"If you don't-"

"Of course I'll be your Girlfriend!"

She ran up to me and hugged me and almost took me to the ground. Maybe she could be the quarter back the next time we played football with the gang.

"Well it's settled, we're official now how about that"

"Yeah, well may I ask a question now?"

"You just did but sure"

"How long have you been wanting to ask me this? Well how long have you felt about me"

"Ehh for a while I guess, a little before we fought the kishn, but the again I have always liked you. But feelings can grow and change and I guess thats what happened.

"Ok"

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just, I.. its kinda, no.. what I mean, well sorta I.. just"

"Maka maka calm down just take a breath and think about what you want to say"

"ok" * sigh * "Look, I like you to, a lot, for a while really, about since we met."

This set me back a little, literally I had to stop dancing with her and thought about it for a second.

"Wait so like when?"

"Well a little before we became weapon and mister, I really wanted to know you and get close to you, but well we were partners not girlfriend and boyfriend so I never bothered with my feelings."

"You could have told me you know"

"And ruin everything no thanks Soul"

"Ok I see your point, but let me asked you have we ruined everything?"

"No bu-"

"Exactly, besides it's all in the past so no worries, focus on now"

"How am I supposed to do that? We are always looking at the future do we not?"

Maka's POV

Live in the present, how was I supposed to do that? I'm always looking every wear but.

"Soul how do you expect me to do that you-"

I was cut of when he leaned in and told me

"Like this"

Like what how the hell was I supposed to know-, my thinking was cut of immediately when I felt something. Not anything, it was warm and soothing, it was Soul and his wavelength but he also,was, giving me a kiss. It Felt so passionate and caring I melted under the feeling and I couldn't help myself I put my hands through his silky white hair and kissed back. I think I know what love is now and time seemed to stop, for a moment I thought I heard bells ringing. Not to ruin it or anything but someone should have had a timer I know it was so romantic but I think I set the world record for the most amount of time going without a breath seriously it must have been 20minutes, but still the best 20minites of all time. For me at least. We came out of the kiss and I rested mt head on his chest. I felt him rest his chin on my head, but lightly otherwise it probably would have felt like one of my chops. We pulled me closer and then he started to move and I realized he was pulling my hands onto his shoulders, I guess he wanted to dance again, I didn't bother to move I just let him adjust my arms. A slow song started as the band seemed to have taken a quick break. We swayed to the music and listened to the sound of the quiet sax and a little trumpet here and there. It was perfect. The night went on, the band was prime, we were full from out meals, and Soul had me tight as we moved to the music.

Thankyou Soul, this has been the best birthday I think I'll ever have.

Nice way to tie it off dont you think? Well anyways sorry it took so long and ill get a conclusion part out soon maybe tomorrow. Rate and review maybe fav or fallow too.

Next Chapter: See the conclusion and how they break the news to the gang

Next time in chapter 5 of Maka's forgotten birthday

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I MINGHT BE ABLE TO THROW IT IN THERE.

Good and bad reviews are welcome I want to know what you guys think so I can improve


End file.
